All I Really Needed
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Gibson is sick. Can Otto find a way to make him feel better? Gibotto oneshot!


All I Really Needed

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Small Gibotto oneshot I thought of and wanted to write right away. I don't own Srmthfg or its characters. Read and Review!<strong>

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the Super Robot, except for a slight cough every few seconds from a blue robot monkey. Gibson was sitting in his sleeping chamber with a dark blue blanket draped over him. He had fallen under an illness that is kind of similar to chicken pox for us, except monkeys get it. They could only catch it once in their lifetime, but it was unpredictable when one could catch it.<p>

The sickness was called Calimono, a combination of the Spanish words Caliente and Mono, meaning hot monkey. But there was no vaccine for it. Almost every member of the team had gotten it. Mandarin had it when they still lived with the Alchemist. Sprx had it a little after when they moved out of the lab and into the Super Robot, and Nova gave the red simian enough attention to catch it immediately after. Otto caught it a few months before they got rid of Mandarin. The only one who dodged the bullet was Antauri, and that's because he didn't catch it before he received his fully robotic body.

Gibson knew it was coming. There was no way to avoid catching this illness, and there wasn't really any medicine to cure it or make you feel better. The blue monkey curled up into a ball and lay on his side. Even though his fur was blue, you could see his cheeks and nose were bright red. He was holding his pink canister close to his frail white chest. He felt really cold even though he had an extremely high fever. The pink thing felt warm to him. He tossed and turned in his bed all of the previous night. He felt hot and couldn't sleep. Gibson got up to get a glass of water but had trouble seeing with his sickness and crashed into a bookcase instead of walking out of the bedroom door. Luckily, the only one who woke up at 3 in the morning to find the blue simian holding his head and lying on the floor was Chiro, who tried to help out by getting a drink for the robot monkey.

Later that morning Gibson woke up feeling very sick. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his throat hurt, and he felt really tired. He lost his appetite and if he tried to take any painkillers by swallowing them or if he tried to eat anything, he would throw it back up thirty seconds later. The only thing he could keep down was water, and his throat was so sore that it hurt to swallow. For some reason, even though he was tired, he couldn't sleep. The rest of the team left him alone so he could peacefully rest, but it didn't matter what side he laid on, he wasn't able to doze off. He just stayed curled up in a ball because it made his stomach ache feel a lot less painful. The worst thing about it was the fact that the sickness lasts about a week.

He heard the door open slightly and cracked one eye open to see Otto peeking through the doorway.

"Gibson, you awake?" He whispered in a quiet voice.

"Yes…" Gibson groaned. "What is it Otto?"

"I got a surprise for you!" Otto smiled. "You wanna come see it?"

"Honestly, Otto, I really don't think I have the energy to get up. I'm not trying to be mean, I just…"

"Ok. I'll bring it in here then!" Otto jumped out of the room and left Gibson sitting there in his sleeping pod wondering what Otto has been up to now. The green monkey returned pushing a green homemade recliner chair in. Gibson coughed and stared at it for a moment.

"Tah-dah!" Otto posed to make the chair look more special than it already seemed. "It's a recliner chair made with the most comfortable material I could find! You'll feel like you're sleeping on a cloud! I couldn't find any blue fabric, so sorry. I had to use green instead." Gibson blinked and examined the chair.

"I thought you were fixing the robot." He replied.

"I finished quickly so I could work on this right away." The green simian beamed.

"No springs are going to pop out and hurt me?" The blue simian asked.

"P'shaw!" Otto chuckled, "Of course not. I would never want to build anything that could hurt you, Gibby. Especially when you're sick." Gibson tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it and curled back up into a tiny ball. He was suffering from this illness badly.

"Oh, Otto. M-My head is throbbing. I don't know if I can get up." Gibson put his hands on his head. The green simian gave Gibson his hand.

"Don't worry, Gibson. I'll help you." Otto pulled Gibson up and helped him keep his balance. They slowly walked over to the recliner chair and Gibson sat down in it. Then Otto grabbed the dark blue quilt and laid it over Gibson's body. The chair was REALLY comfortable.

"Thank you Otto." Gibson rasped and lay on his side once Otto pushed the chair back so it was more like a bed.

"Since I was the last one to get sick, I modeled it after a chair that I would have loved to sit in if I still had Calimono." Otto grinned as Gibson tried to close his eyes and sleep in the chair, but he still couldn't get any rest. "Can I get you anything, Gibson? A glass of water or a pillow?"

"I'm fine." Gibson said. He was kind of glad to have Otto's company right now. Whenever he was in his lab, he wanted to be by himself so nobody would mess with his chemicals, even though people would usually come in anyway. But now he was sick and everyone left him alone so he could sleep, and for some reason he felt a little sad on his own right now. He didn't even notice there was a tear sliding down his cheek. Otto cocked his head to the side.

"Gibson, are you…crying?" The blue simian finally noticed it and rubbed his eyes.

"N-No! The sickness just…makes my eyes watery." Otto gave his brother the _I-know-you're-lying _stare.

"Gibson, even though it was a long time ago, when I had Calimono, my eyes were NOT watery." The green simian replied.

"You caught me." Gibson sighed. Otto giggled and walked over and started to rub Gibson's back. Gibson flinched for a moment but let his brother do it. It felt relaxing, and now he was especially tired. Otto stopped and grabbed Gibson's pink canister and laid it next to the sick monkey's side.

"Thank you for keeping me company Otto." Gibson said.

"No problem, buddy." Otto smiled and was almost ready to leave.

"Otto, can you…rub my back again?" Gibson asked. Otto nodded and did so in a gentle circular motion. Gibson closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"_I guess all I really needed to feel better was a little company." _He thought to himself. Then he finally fell asleep. Otto noticed it and his smile grew wider. He was relieved that Gibson was finally going to get some rest. He turned around to exit the room, but then he stopped, turned back, and gave Gibson a small kiss on the cheek. Then Otto quietly skipped outside and silently closed the door.

Gibson slept very peacefully.


End file.
